


The Patron Saint of Lost Causes

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Take That
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Take That Fanvid</p><p>Song: The Patron Saint of Lost Causes by Anberlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patron Saint of Lost Causes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Patron Saint of Lost Causes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566252) by [therescuingtype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therescuingtype/pseuds/therescuingtype). 



> I had the pleasure of creating this vid for Jenn's story. The song was suggested by her.
> 
> Thanks to halotolerant for source suggestions and soundofthesurf for taking a first look.

Download link: [przed.com](http://przed.com/vids2/patronsaint.divx.zip)


End file.
